red v blue a new ending
by potatoirishman
Summary: from epoisode 99 i will contie as they all died :
1. Chapter 1

CABOOSEE!!! Why do you always have to fucking killed me?  
Church yelled out! If you keep doing this im really going to be fucking pissed! 

Caboose wasn▓t known for his brains with an IQ of 3 and the brain size of a peanut he wasn▓t the best person.  
He was just the blue guy The dark blue Spartan who had just ran over his commander church

Remember the rule yelled out church

The rule? Said caboose dumbstruck Yeah the rule where you don▓t fucking kill the leader Oh yeah I hate that rule caboose moaned

WOOO fuck yeah a yell cried out It was tucker the green guy He was always a little bit of a pervert he was raped by an alien a while back.  
He has a child known as crunchbite Jr

Church turned around in his white shade form TUCKER WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SO HAPPY ABOUT Tex said you wouldn▓t be killed again by caboose I have 50-1 odds

Yeah Tex church's ex Bounty hunter and a skilful kill Shes kinda scary Been known for ripping out a mans skull And beating him to death with it as he screamed his lungs out.

Whets going on?  
Grif was moaning to Simmons Simmons fastly said Well I can▓t hear from the fucking sniper rifle.  
Grif moaned on.  
Well let▓s head back to Sarge

Oh yeah this doesn▓t explain how we all got here

Lots has happened in blood glutch O' malliy the AI is on the lose corrupting people controlling them.  
The master chief stopped the covenant on the halos so now the red guys are against the blue guys

Caboose, Tucker, Tex, Sister, Crunbite Jr, Doc, and Church the leader that was the ranks of the blue team.

The red team on the other side of blood gultch normally found by the red base.  
Simmons in the maroon and the orange Grif.  
Then there was donut who was a little queer after getting pink armour or a light red as he always insisted.  
The leader of the reds was Sarge a strong charismatic bloke who always likes killing people

The last Wyoming clone after the battle was creeping around the rocks GOTCHA DIRTBAG yelled Sarge who jumped behind him and beat him in the head strangling him to death then ridding his dead body with shotgun shells.  
It was always his shotgun know one can touch it and always belonged to him. He finished with one of his phrases YOU JUST GOT SARGED DIRTBAG!

At this moment Simmons and Grif headed back on the mongooses.  
Hey Sarge Simmons said.

Sarge whipped around shooting the Grif's mongoose HAHA TAKE THAT MEATBAG

Well over at the blue base they where still arguing about Caboose killing Church to an extent where Church shot his other foot

OWWWW exclaimed caboose Bye bye pinky toe you shall never see the light of day again Oh shut it Caboose yelled church Caboose headed back into the base drowning his helmet in orange juice.  
You do know that you drink with your helmet of Caboose? Tex yelled Oh ya said caboose going around the bend Oh noo he cried as he fell over spilling it all around He proceeded to get his other bottle (he always had one on him)

The end of the war will come soon A voice whispered throughout the caves Just you wait said a black figure surrounded by red and blue men All ready to die to gain the flag hidden deep in both bases LETS GET EM yelled one of em Who fell over the caves to die?  
I can see the flag was all that was screamed It is beautiful And soo flappy just within my reach Before he died

Oh just you wait red and blue All will be under my rule soon enough I will be king of the world HEY WHERES THE COMPITITON Donut yelled not knowing where it was from before he headed back to base after his stroll


	2. Chapter 2

both teams headed back into the base OH MY GOSH THERE IS NO MORE ORANGE JUICE WHAT AM I TO DO moaned and wailed caboose who always had a thing for the drink heck they all did sarge was once known to have killed 10,00 people for a cup of the stuff yes its what made you into a man

both teams proceded to bed..

donut was spieing on simmons who was fast asleep in his bed (which is conmfusing as they sleep in body armor must get sweaty)

caboose was singing in his sleep ORANGE JUICE ORANGE JUICE MAKES ME THINK ABOUT WELL I DONT THINK ORANGE JUICE ORANGE JUICE MAKE ME SMILE

gussing tex was happy sleeping inside sheila who didnt seem to mind sheila was the big ship inbewteen the caynon (ex scorpion class tank)  
she is also cabooses ex..and first girl he ever liked..

flashbackness!

caboose:he is not good enough for my sheila church: well the seem good together

this went on about how she the 600tone tank was deleicte and stuff and really only ended when caboose yelled at the enf of his voice SHIILA COME BACK TO ME I BAKED YOU A MUFFIN!!!!!!!!!!!

End of flashback..i think

wel anyway all you heard in blood glutch (the closes caynon with 2 bases and no other importantce red has a base cas blue dose and visa versa built at the same time haha)

was a massive expolsion sending dust and what not all over the place which soon woke evryone up expect caboose who has just got to sleep..

both teams ran to the hole in which was a massive crater and a moaning spanish talking helmet (aka lopez) was yapping on about something

mierda santa que la bomba era min?cula y ahora theres apenas un agujero de mierda grande

as both teams approched the mound of dirt and mud aswell as the hole a few sniper shots where heard which took out grif heeyy yeaahh yelled sarge whoes happyness you chould see behind 40tones and 7 layers of body armor oh sister u did not just do that yelled donut who threw a grande smashing the blue guy shooting at them who died and fell down the hill as church neared he yelled hey pinkey good shot dnonut replied yeah comes from years of hard tossing

okayyyyyy to much info said church in a scared manner well lets get the basterd who killed ur guy said tucker mabye its a hot girl :P nah hes killed grif sarge replied he should get a meadel and a new round for the watse of bullets

i will never see the flag with my own eyes my dreams are torn apart like the flag from last game ahhh!!!!!!!1 screamed the lil diin midget where do these come from yelled tex there really starting to bug me just had to kill 50 thismorning still cant com-plain beats hanging around with you cockbites

why not try looking for them said caboose

well guess we better go down the hole bow chikka bow wow tucker exclaimed hey not in the presne of ladies yealled simmons why not its better bow chikka blarg blarg cruncbite jr added well they all headed down the cave which for simmons waering 40tone armor with a gun to hear il say THERE ARE NO FUCKING BATS! 


End file.
